The Best Of Friends Or Something More?
by KairiMisty
Summary: Dedicated to my best friend. Do Tifa and Aeris have something to share?


This is a present I wrote for my best friend who adores AerTi, like me. I wanted to give her something because of everything she has done for me but I also want to share it with you guys.

Disclaimer; I don't own the characters or the game.

* * *

It was a scorching hot day in the city of Edge and a young brunette woman who was carrying a small bouquet of flowers in her arms could feel the beads of sweat beginning to perspire on the porcelain skin of her forehead, auburn bangs slightly sticking to the almost perfect flesh. The sun was directly above the city and the rays were tanning many as they all sat out in their gardens or were going out for walks with family and friends.

The Cetra had had an inkling that her best friend would be alone this weekend due to the children spending some time with Barret, so she decided they could have some girly time together; watch a few movies, eat junk food and maybe have a sleep over. No matter how old the two were getting, they both knew they would always have those child-like habits stuck in them forever, it was just part of them and it was the reason why they got along so well. Even Yuffie seemed to mature a little more than them both when they all got together.

Having called before her arrival, she decided to take a brief diversion to the church to collect some of her prized lilies which she would normally be selling, especially on a day like today—she knew she was risking great business sales but she had wanted to spend time with the bartender for so long and this was the perfect opportunity. As she wrapped them in some of her pretty foiled paper, she tied a small, silk ribbon around the front and made a perfectly practiced, neat bow to finish the look off. The white and the yellow of the flowers really contrasted against the pink and the blue of the decorations but it fit well and she was happy with her presentation; she often got complimented on it by customers.

As the bar came into sight, the flower girl exhaled a deep sigh of relief—sure she adored the summer and weather like this was truly beautiful but when it was baking heat like this, she couldn't seem to hack being out in the open for too long and with the sky canopying over her, she felt a little overwhelmed. That blue blanket never failed to make her anxious. Something about it being so big, perhaps? She didn't really understand fully herself, but she knew she didn't want to be out for too long.

Lifting her fist towards the wooden door, she knocked a couple of times, the soft jingle of her bracelet cuffed wrists resounding in the area, as a couple of passersby gave her a soft smile and a bow of the head in a polite gesture, the brunette quickly returned with friendly beam of her own before inclining her head back towards the timber unopened entranceway—what could be taking the younger woman so long to answer the door and instead took it upon herself to twist the handle and enter without permission, however it was something she had become accustomed to, no matter how good the brawler was with handling things, she was always slack at answering the door when someone was there. It was either she didn't hear the knocking, she assumed someone else to get it or she couldn't be bothered; a grin graced the slightly older woman's lips as she thought of the latter—she wouldn't have limbs if she had said that thought out loud.

"Tifa?! You know you can actually answer a door once in a while, I don't think it would kill you." The tone in her voice was that of teasing and she knew that the barmaid certainly wouldn't take it to heart. Placing the blossoms down upon a table in one of the booths in front of her, she decided to turn back and flick the lock and put the sign up to closed which had been laying idly on the windowsill flat, so nobody could see; what good was a present if she didn't use it?

Hearing a clang upstairs, she fought the urge to roll emerald irises as she folded her arms across her chest and ambled across the wooden floorboards of the tavern to look at a couple of old newspaper articles which had been framed and pinned up to the wall as a sort of presentational figure—she felt her heart twist in her chest at the words typed out in block print, 'METEOR HITS, THOUSANDS DEAD.' Another crash was heard, shortly after a flowing of replaced curse words following, making a green gaze turn to the ceiling—fighting back her laugh, she turned back to time-worn papers and read the next one, 'EDGE; BACK ON IT'S FEET?' This time a smile graced her lips before she pursed them together and focused on the beating of her heart. Yes, things were finally getting better for the whole community.

"AHH, SHI—UGAR! SUGAR!" It was quickly corrected before followed by another bang. Intrigued, the ancient decided to ascend the stairs following the cursers chants and clashes to the familiarity of her room; whatever was going on in there must have been quite amusing and she was hoping for a good laugh as cruel as that sounded. Peeking around the doorframe tentatively, she braced herself for what she was about to see before furrowing her eyebrows and walking into the room completely.

There, sat in the middle of her floor was the ravenette in question surrounded by piles of her clothes and the wardrobe door snapped in half, just off to the side of her; one half leaning against the bed and the other half tossed half-hazardly onto the carpet. Biting back her laugh, the Cetra covered her mouth with the tips of her fingers and tried her extreme hardest to keep the smile out of her eyes as she remained wide-eyed looking down at the seemingly distraught twenty-two year old, only to flinch when an arm flew out with a raised pointer finger and a sharp tone was spoken. "Not a word, not a laugh, nothing."

Something similar to a snort escaped as the twenty-five year old folded her arms across her chest and sat down on the floor next to her, her dress raising up her thighs a little as it was too tight to sit cross-legged in. "You obviously don't know me at all, Teef."

A glare was shot her way but she simply brushed it off with a wave of her hand. Leaning over to collect one half of the broken closet, she raised an eyebrow and waved it in front of the others face who seemed rather flushed and frustrated with this whole situation; just what had happened hear and why on Gaia did this poor piece of oak look like it had been punched or kicked—? …oh. Yes, now she remembered. She had been having trouble with some of the screws in the door and it kept hanging off, only attached with one screw and she had been meaning to fix it but had never got around to it, unfortunately.

"Lemme guess, the screw came loose?" She began in a light, teasing tone.

Another glare was shot her way.

"You got angry and you either kicked it or punched it, right?

A groan this time—at least she was getting verbal. Progress.

"And out of a pure fit of rage, you decided to throw your clothes everywhere or were you going to have a clear out?

"…clear out." A meek reply was mumbled as ebony strands of hair cascaded around the now beet red face, curtaining her from the ancients view.

Standing up to her full height, the flower girl held out her hand for the other to take and pulled her to her feet as well. Giving her a tender smile, she tucked some of her raven strands behind her ear, nimble fingers grazing over the pearly teardrop earring before retaking her hand and pulling her down the stairs and into the living area before pushing her onto the sofa and placing her hands onto her hips leaning over as though to scold her. "You stay here, I'm going to make some snacks and put the flowers I bought you in some water, you go and pick a couple of movies for us to watch, okay?

A nod was returned as she wandered into the kitchen area and boiled up the kettle. Noodles sounded really good right now along with cookies, chocolate and popcorn—it was a bit of a weird mix but it was both of their favourites and it was a movie night after all. As she awaited for the water to heat up, she reached for a vase and filled it with cool water before unravelling the flowers and placing them in, in a perfect way—she was a good in her line of work. Putting it in the middle of the table, she smiled at her handy work.

Ambling back into the living area with a tray in hand, she set it down on the coffee table with a gentle smile before flopping down rather lazily next to her best friend and playfully nudged her with her elbow, only to receive the gesture back but more harder; only to be expected though. A smile tainted her lips as she was finally getting some sort of reactions out of Little Miss Grumpy-Gil's over here. If she had known what had happened this morning with her closet, she would have bought some sort of DIY kit just to get the stubborn bartender out of this brooding stage that she was in. It was annoying when she was like this, if things didn't go right, she got angry and her temper was nothing to be beckoned with.

—

The movie was blaring away as the two of them sat there chomping away at their snacks, both occasionally laughing at the amusing parts of the film but other than that being fairly quiet. A soft giggle suddenly came from the Cetra making the bartender incline her head to the side and raise a perfectly shaped ebony eyebrow in her direction. It was a little random for her to laugh so suddenly, she couldn't help but wonder what she found so amusing. Was it something to do with her? A feeling of self-consciousness washed over her as she sank into her seat lower, a small habit she had picked up when she was younger. It was sort of an unconscious way of trying to hide.

Feeling a shuffling next to her, she inclined her head once more only to feel a small pressure on her lips and a shadow looming over her. The flower girl had kissed her softly, so softly that the feather-like touch almost felt like it wasn't there. Pulling away with a shaky breath, she smiled at the younger woman, emerald hues shining brightly before pressing her lips to the others again in a slightly more powerful lip lock. A squeak emanated from the brawler but she made no move to pull away, instead she stayed frozen in her seat, completely rigid as her hands in her lap linked together, squeezing tightly. This wasn't new to them, both woman had explored this side of themselves before—it was something they were both curious to know, like any other and felt enough trust in each other to share their feelings; it was a night that neither would forget but it was also a night that neither could tell. It was their own little secret and they promised each other that they intended to keep it that way.

Pulling back again, malachite searched desperately for carmine but when she realised that the owner of those had her head bowed down looking anywhere but her, she placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head so their eyes could connect with one another. A comforting warmness radiated from her and Tifa could clearly see the sincerity in her eyes, was this something that they both wanted? Could they go through it again and keep it a secret? The fighter's head was screaming yes, her lust beginning to overtake her but her body didn't want to correspond with that thought and instead, she sat there like a statue, fear embedded in her orbs as they shined slightly with unshed tears. Could they really keep another secret going between them? They both knew that they did have some sort of feelings held for each other; the kind that surpassed friendship and the more they were apart, the more it was becoming more difficult to control the overwhelming desire to express their true emotions to one another.

Inhaling a sharp breath, the raven haired girl out of the pair forced herself to move as she shifted to a different position of sitting on her knees to face the brunette with nervous eyes—the position and gestures being mirrored. With a shrug of the shoulders and the blaring television suddenly coming mere background noise, a shaky hand reached forward to cup the auburn haired females cheek as she leaned over and placed her lips on the creamy flesh she found there—the contact making all the anxiousness which had come between them disappear completely.

A almost inaudible moan escaped the ancient as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes enjoying the vibes running through her, the warm muscle of the other's tongue dancing fleetingly across her skin in a teasing manner only to be sucked every now and again. It was an addicting sensation but she wanted more as greedy as that was, she didn't care. Nimble fingers had already made their way to the zipper of the leather waist coat the barmaid had on—the simple sound of it coming loose with the soft click at the end made her grin in satisfaction as she pushed it down her shoulders, thankful that the girl kissing her neck and already exposed collarbone could continue her ministrations without any interruption as she undressed her… apart from the white tank top which was practically ripped over her head and thrown to the floor.

Pausing from her actions, the bartender looked up with half closed eyes and a smirk decorating her now rather swollen petals only to receive a mock-innocent shrug and a smirk in return before the straps of her bra were being toyed with. Why was it that _she_ she was the one being stripped off first? Yet no words were spoken in fear of ruining the moment as a delicate hand wound it's way around her back making her flinch when the cold metal of her bracelets grazed against her bare skin for a split second for the clasp to come undone before it was pulled down past her arms and her torso was exposed to eager jade eyes.

Finding it a little uncomfortable being half exposed, she took it upon herself to take off the red jacked which adorned her shoulders to reveal bare skin with small spaghetti straps neatly aligned with those of her bra straps. A shy smile was exchanged as shaking fingers gripped ahold of both of the thin strands of material and pulled them down at the same time revealing the Cetra's bare chest and stomach—her dress bunching up at her hips as they shared a brief kiss.

Taking it upon herself to take her shorts off, the feint brawler unbuttoned and unzipped the opening before sitting up and sliding them down her legs leaving her in sapphire coloured, silk underwear which frilled at the edge—something that the older woman didn't expect to see on her tomboy friend but it was a nice surprise all the same. Sure, she didn't have matching underwear such as herself but at least she made an effort to get nice things instead of anything plain. Biting her lip, she tried to fight the urge to lurch forward and rip them off, eager to see every part of her best friend but no matter how much she fought, the lust within her was too powerful as she hooked her fingers under the rim of the delicate material and forced them down her legs revealing the woman to her. A small gasp could be heard as the bartender cupped herself in embarrassment despite being in this predicament before but the flower girl simply eased her hands away and smiled reassuringly at her before placing a tender kiss on her forehead.

Without any hesitation, she leant down to her level and pushed her middle digit into the brawler making her bite her fingernails and squeeze her eyes shut to avoid any kind of noise coming from her. The thrusting movement was simple but it sent waves of pleasure over her making her breathing become slightly erratic. The pad of the givers thumb pressed lightly onto the swollen nub just above making a moan escape and a small buck of the hips happen before she stopped quickly and pulled back with an evil smirk on her lips.

If looks could kill; Aeris Gainsborough would be dead. **Again**.

With a growl and a sudden fierce agression lit up within her, glowering ruby hues narrowed as she practically pounced onto the older woman and pinned her to the sofa, not making any room for protests, she slipped her fingers between her panties and hips before dragging both the dress and underwear down together—nails slightly gracing against the skin on purpose as she smirked down at hervictim, best friend. "That was not cool, Aeris." She hissed as she wasted no time in penetrating her with two fingers and keeping a fast and harsh pace watching the flower girl writhe underneath her. It seemed to give the ruby eyed beauty above a sort of sadistic feeling as she watched with satisfaction the brunette beneath her whimper and grit her teeth, her legs unable to stay still at all. It was somehow amusing that she could have this effect on her; would it be wrong to say she felt proud? She shook that thought out of her head.

"T-Teef." Good, she was getting close. Pretending to strain to hear, she leaned closer to her face even though she had heard her perfectly and gestured for her to speak up, her digits hooking inside her only to have another whimper close to her ear and a strained 'please', this was all too entertaining. As she trailed a couple of kisses down the emerald eyed lady's jawline, she licked her lips once noticing her pupils dilate slightly and her breathing become jagged before pulling away and sitting at the opposite end of the couch with a satisfied smirk only for a shriek to come after. She watched from her peripheral vision as the flustered Cetra scrambled up and sat on her knees, her face burning with anger.

No words were spoken as she forcefully gripped the back of Tifa's head and forced her lips to mash against her own as she crawled on top of her and pressed herself against her. Yes, this was certainly going to be an entertaining evening.

The wardrobe long forgotten about.


End file.
